Conventionally, a moving object (for example, an electric vehicle) including a rechargeable battery as at least a part of a power source is known. Such a moving object needs to receive power fed by a charging station when the remaining amount of charge of the battery becomes small. In relation to this, a mechanism for guiding a user of the moving object to the charging station is known.
For example, a system for identifying a location of a charging station is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. The system includes a location determination system that determines the location of the charging station on the basis of a position of a vehicle when a connector is connected to the charging station and a transmission device that transmits the location of the charging station to a remote charging station database.
In addition, a charging stand display system for detecting and displaying a charging stand that an electric transportation device is able to reach is disclosed in the following Patent Document 2. In the system, a management server acquires a position of the electric transportation device and the remaining amount of a battery thereof, acquires traveling history data corresponding to the position from a data management unit, generates display information on the basis of the traveling history data, the remaining amount of the battery, and charging stand location information for managing locations of a plurality of charging stands, and transmits the display information to a display terminal.